The Dinner Disaster
by RISVULove
Summary: Valentines fluff oneshot. Alex/Olivia. Alex tries her hand at lasagne, with a result that 'tastes like hell'. Humor/Romance


I walk into the apartment and I smile to myself, this is the first evening in months I've been home before 8pm and it really makes me see I should treat Alex better. She's home every evening before me and I need to start coming home earlier.

We've been together for two years and we're fine, but I suddenly realise 'fine' isn't good enough for Alex. I want to be with her forever and I definitely won't be if I let work take over our relationship.

I tap on the kitchen door and walk in and see her, a beautiful sea blue dress on, her hair in curls and them beautiful black glasses sitting on her nose.

It sucks the air from my lungs.

"Hey baby" she greets me "Happy Valentines Day"

I nod and walk over to her, pecking her lips and slipping my arms around her waist "Happy Valentines Day beautiful"

"I didn't think you'd get home so early Liv. I thought you caught a case?"

I smile and hold her close to me "I thought the boys could handle it for this evening. I wanted to spend some time with my girlfriend... Do I smell dinner?"

"You do" she smiles and we break apart, allowing her to walk over to the oven "I'm making a lasagne, from scratch!"

From scratch? "Wow, Al that's great! I thought you said you didn't cook though? I mean, you always say your cooking skills aren't wonderful"

"Ah but I got help, Mom was on the phone for two hours today talking me through what to do, it was very sweet of her"

I shake my head, in awe at what the woman is going through for me "Thank you sweetheart. I know cooking isn't really either of our forte's but that smells amazing. You've out done yourself"

"Well, I didn't want to get a Chinese on Valentines Day, it's not all that romantic. I wanted it to be special"

"It is, it's beyond special Al and now, my wonderful girlfriend- you sit down and I will pour you some wine"

She raises an eyebrow and smiles as I pull the wine from the fridge "I won't argue with that" she relaxes into the chair and I pass her the glass of wine

"Thank you very much baby" she takes a large gulp of the white wine and looks back to me

"I love you Olivia and I'm not just saying it for the sake of it, I really, really love you"

The cooker beeps, telling her the lasagne is cooked and when she stands out of the kitchen chair and leaves her glass on the counter she squeezes my hand "I mean it. You're it for me Olivia Benson"

"I feel the exact same way Alex and I'm going to be better to you"

"Better? Why, what's wrong?" She sounds concerned and I sigh

"Nothing, I'm fine- we're fine. But that's just it Al, I want to be more than 'fine', I don't treat you as good as I should and I want to remedy it"

She dishes up the lasagne and hands me a plate "Enjoy"

"You can bet I will, it looks nearly as beautiful as you"

"You need to watch what you say or I might just replace this lasagne with you and dine on something else of yours and it's very, very...appetising"

I see the sparkle in her eyes as we sit in together and she winks "Maybe later baby, maybe later"

I smile as I take a forkful of the pasta dish into my mouth, that is until I taste it.

What the hell did she put into this.. It tastes like sweaty feet. Okay, just keep eating it. She went to all this fuss and bother and it Valentines so I cannot say anything. I'll just keep eating it.

I take another mouthful of the dish and then I see her eyes widen "Oh God! What the hell is wrong with this! It's horrible!" She spits the mouthful she took out onto her plate and I follow her lead, not wanting to swallow the horrendous concoction

"Olivia, why did you keep eating it? I mean, it's really bad"

I chuckle and shrug "You went to a lot of fuss, I didn't want to hurt your feelings"

She smiles and takes my hand "You're the sweetest thing. You're just the sweetest Olivia..you could've been so horrible, especially because that tastes like hell. I take it you're still hungry?"

I smirk and stand from the table and help her to her feet "I am hungry but I think I'd prefer to dine in the bedroom before we try to get alternative savoury dishes"

I lead her to the bedroom and I'm guessing it's safe to say by the end of the night I'll be plenty satisfied..


End file.
